Mil y un años
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: No es necesario decir que estaré contigo mil y un años puesto que podrás verlo, cuando decidas voltear me encontrarás a tu lado. 50 frases dedicadas al Sakura/Syaoran.


Bien, éste es un reto (en realidad una tabla) que consiste en escribir 50 fics en una frase, de la comunidad homónima de LJ. Hay muchos que tienen relación entre sí y quizá también entre todo porque finalmente está dedicado a ellos. Corresponde a la tabla genérica, espero la disfruten.

Claim: Sakura/Syaoran.

* * *

~Mil y un años~

_No es necesario decir que estaré contigo mil y un años puesto que podrás verlo, cuando decidas voltear me encontrarás a tu lado._

_

* * *

_

#11. El pequeño gato maullaba impaciente en el regazo de ella mientras el rasguñado chico lo miraba con no muy buenos ojos, no le ha gustado en nada que el animal fuera consentido cuando él estaba herido; el grito de Sakura atrajo su atención, ya sé… te llamaré: Kero.

.-.

#09. No dejaba de sonar con aquel estresante y chillón sonido ella lo miraban sin decir palabra con el entrecejo tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían tocarse, lo miró furiosa un vez más pero con una mueca decidida descolgó el aparato y gritó un "¿sí?"; y Syaoran no necesito más para entender, ella seguía molesta.

.-.

#07. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el nudo en la garganta se acentuaba, no quería nada de eso pero era su obligación; Syaoran tomó otra galleta de **chocolate** mientras pensaba en cómo le diría que se iba.

-

#38. Aquel** regalo** que tanto le costó hacer cayó al mojado suelo con estrepito y la bonita envoltura navideña se ablandó con el agua… cuando Sakura salió corriendo él se agachó para recogerlo sin hacer amago de seguirla, abrió la envoltura y se sorprendió al notar que era una bufanda hecha a mano.

-

#26. No podía dejar de sollozar aunque hacía tiempo que sus ojos se habían secado, el eco acosaba su mente con las mismas ocho palabras: "Sakura **siempre** estarás en mi corazón, te amo."

-

#17. Las **lágrimas** corren por las mejillas de Sakura como preludio a la despedida, Syaoran no sabe si limpiarlas o hacerse el duro e ignorarlas; en lo más profundo de su ser desea evitar que las siga derramando por él.

-

#23. La mira con dulzura y amor infinito, en su mirada se atisba una leve esperanza tan frágil de que no sea el adiós como si le atara un hilo a una mariposa para que no se vaya; en sus **manos** deposita un papel que lleva escrita su dirección y se da media vuelta...

-

#20. "Hermano mis alas claman **libertad**, y por eso me iré con Syaoran…" era exactamente como quería que sonara, sin titubeos o tartamudeos porque realmente estaba segura que esa era la respuesta; aún así no fue capaz y todo lo que hizo fue escribirlo.

-

#19. Touya entró en la habitación vacía con las manos temblando de ira, el gélido **viento** traspasa la ventana abierta pero no fue suficiente para calmarlo; allí residía en cada rincón el recuerdo latente: su indefensa hermana se había ido con el mocoso.

-

#32. El verde esmeralda de sus ojos escaneaba ansioso el semblante pálido de Syaoran, tenía ojeras y se le notaba ligeramente más delgado; aquellos ojos ámbar resplandecían en **confusión**, _¿qué hacía ella allí?_

_-_

#45. "Este mundo es el **infierno** sin ti, Sakura." Casi no oyó sus palabras pues estaba concentrada en las sensaciones de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, él la apretó suavemente y ella respiró con alivio como si hubieran sido años desde que no lo hacía.

.-.

#44. Han terminado _así_ en el sofá dejando de lado la película, él sabe que tiene que parar ahora o no será capaz de hacerlo después; termina el beso y Sakura no levanta la cabeza, entiende que finalmente está lista, su boca se acerca al oído del chico y susurra suavemente: "Llévame al **paraíso**, Syaoran."

-

#40. Los grandes ojos verdes lo observan anegados en **inocencia**, es claro que ella no sabe qué hacer; Syaoran reprime una risa y la abraza; toma sus manos con delicadeza y las guía sin prisa, mostrándole el recorrido que ella repetirá una y otra vez...

-

#06. Se recorren el uno al otro, repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra con quedos gemidos; la incesante **lluvia** suena como una canción de fondo, cargada de amor y dedicada especialmente a ellos.

-

#25. Sakura sonrió conmovida cuando él se detuvo para mitigar su dolor; él no podía tratarla de otra manera, el cuidado y la paciencia estaban implícitos en cada acción y también siempre estaría la **devoción** del súbdito que habla con su princesa.

-

#14. Hay tanto amor en sus movimientos, en sus gestos que para ella Syaoran es el único que puede convertir el **sexo** en un acto único, increíble y sobrenatural y por supuesto; inconcebible al lado de otro.

-

#02. El último ya no es fogoso sino un **beso** lleno de ternura, completamente marcado por el amor...

.-.

#28. Ella toma aire, realmente está nerviosa pero no tiene que ver en absoluto con él; sino con todos los presentes que no le quitan la mirada de encima y esperan que ella hable, Tomoyo no ha dejado de grabar y apunta la cámara ocasionalmente al público; finalmente ella lo mira y dice en voz alta pero sólo a él: "Syaoran estaré contigo en la salud y la **enfermedad**, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos."

-

#13. Su corazón palpitó de alegría, primero al verla enfundada en aquel vestido blanco, luego al escucharla decir acepto y sus votos; no fue consciente en qué momento cambió los que había preparado pero —para sorpresa de todos los invitados y la de ella— terminó respondiéndole: "Estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré Sakura, ni aunque la **muerte** nos separe."

-

#33. ¿Cómo decírselo a él, cómo lo tomará… y a sus padres… qué dirán sus amigos o simplemente se alegrarán… cómo salir adelante, qué hacer, en qué trabajar, cómo atenderlo, sería buena, y él; cómo criarlo, cómo llamarlo, qué enseñarle, en donde vivirán, cómo actuar?

-

#08. Allí está, al fin; la acuna en sus brazos mientras duerme plácidamente, su pequeño pedazo de cielo… con sus ojitos verdes entrecerrados y sus cabellos medio rizados color chocolate, para Sakura y Syaoran no hay **felicidad** más grande que verla a ella.

-

#15. Jamás olvidaría aquel **tacto** aterciopelado, hasta la fecha no podía describirle a Sakura con palabras completamente coherentes lo había significado para él ese momento tan especial; cuando la diminuta mano atrapó su alma con fuerza y determinación… para la eternidad.

-

#35. Estaba atado a ellas, y estaba seguro de que siempre lo había estado; eran su mundo, su vida, su todo y sabía que lo era también para ellas, le aman y las amaba por esa razón protegía los **lazos** de titanio que los aferraban con su mayor empeño.

.-.

#29. La **melodía** le inunda lentamente, sin prisas, suave como la caricia que un niño le haría a una mariposa; esa voz le hace compañía, siente las notas jugar traviesas por la garganta de Sakura, el sentimiento le inunda y sabe que ella está poniendo su alma en ello.

.-.

#01. La noticia le había caído pesado, se sentía como en un elevador que se había desprendido de las cuerdas que lo sostenían y caía libremente, destrozando todo a su paso; su cabeza se ocultó en el hombro femenino, y de inmediato sus manos se enredaron en el cabello chocolate llenándolo del no-pedido **consuelo**.

-

#27. Ambos se estremecieron… el cuerpo de Ieran Li estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, parecía haberse acostado por propia voluntad ya que su cabello estaba acomodado a su espalda como si durmiera; aquel majestuoso porte y elegancia jamás abandonarían a esa mujer aunque su rostro estuviera casi traslúcido y sus ojos se encontraran cerrados, tal como lo estarían de ahora en adelante y de sus labios estuviera colgando un hilillo de **sangre**.

-

#04. Sakura estaba abrumada los bordes de su pecho le escocía de sólo encontrarse con esa deplorable imagen; jamás pensó que él llegaría a ese punto, no había soltado lluvias salinas ni brotado sollozos de su entumecida garganta… aún así Syaoran había sido azotado por la tormenta de **dolor**.

-

#46. El **Sol** bajaba en tonos rojizos y el fulgor con el que había resplandecido en la árida tierra horas antes desaparecía, con él se esfumaba un pasado y una pena, tanto Sakura como Syaoran estaban seguros que vendrían cosas peores y mejores porque el mensaje era claro; la vida seguía adelante…

.-.

#41. Aún recuerda ese día, sus ojos verdes nunca se vieron más nublados, se llevó un gran susto al verlo desmayado y su mente comenzó a divagar temiendo lo peor; había llegado a una **conclusión**: no podía vivir sin él.

-

#30. Llave que guardas el poder de mi **estrella** muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quién aceptó esta misión contigo: libérate; y utilizó toda su magia para salvar su vida.

-

#16. Las cartas sabían cuanto lo amaba y no pudieron sentirse más orgullosas de su dueña; él era su **debilidad**, todo era por Syaoran ¡estaba dando una parte de sí por él!

-

#39. Ella lloraba, estaba tan angustiada por las cartas, no quería que se fueran pero mucho menos quería perderlo… Hope fue la última, escuchó su voz repitiendo la misma frase de antaño: "no llores más" y con una sutil **sonrisa** desapareció como la neblina.

.-.

#05. En un momento su hermano estaba renegando de Syaoran, al siguiente los veía desde el suelo con la cara cargada de ira… Syaoran estaba rojísimo, Sakura estaba segura que había aguantado la respiración hasta ahora y soltó la carcajada; Touya estaba furioso, las risas se escuchaban por doquier, ese mocoso era un peligro y del monstruo ni se diga; jamás volvería a entrar a la cocina cuando estuvieran pelando **patatas**…

.-.

#22. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en las manos unidas de _la pareja_ frente a ella, quizá si se hubiera fijado bien notaría que una aprisionaba a la otra y que el chico castaño tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro; la chica sonrió y los ojos verdes se entrecerraron hasta que oyó las palabras de la chica "soy Mei Ling, la prima de Xiao Lang"; Sakura se sonrojó.

.-.

#12. Sakura tragó saliva porque siempre que veía a Syaoran sonriendo de esa manera tan particular imágenes descaradas pasaban por su mente, él estrechó los ojos en una mirada burlona y parecía saber que era lo que ella pensaba porque cuando habló lo hizo con una voz extremadamente **sensual**…

-

#18. Entre risas recordaron aquel momento donde años atrás estuvieron a punto de ser encontrados en "pleno acto" por un furioso Touya, quién bramaba desde fuera de la habitación que su pequeña hermana 'ya casada' pudiera estar haciendo cosas indecorosas con su ahora esposo; con una increíble **velocidad** acomodaron su ropa y se acostaron inocentemente en la cama cuando él abrió la puerta.

-

#03. Syaoran sonrió completamente extasiado, la intensidad de su perfume le absorbía completamente; era intenso y atrayente no por nada era uno de los mejores poseía esencia de mandarina, azafrán, lirio, orquídeas, madera y vainilla pero sin duda lo mejor era que se mezclaba a la perfección con la **suave** fragancia de Sakura.

-

#10. Y siempre actuaba como una niña, a veces se preguntaba que hacía una en aquel cuerpo de mujer mayor pero era en esos momentos cuando a él le encantaba esa actitud; Sakura corría con las manos en los **oídos** gritando que no le haría caso y él se carcajeaba mientras comenzaba a correr tras ella, porque era su deber hacerle ver que estaba equivocada, y porque además Syaoran también era un niño.

.-.

#24. Bien, lo admitía quizá ella tenía razón, quizá pudiera encontrarle el **gusto** a las despedidas y a los largos viajes de trabajo si siempre que regresara sería recibido de aquella manera; sus labios degustaron ávidos los de ella y aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió entre el beso, después de todo no había estado tan mal.

-

#49. Sakura disfrutó de ese reencuentro, de la alegría que la inundaba cuando él estaba cerca, de ver como se despejaba entre ellos toda aquella añoranza para dar paso a la sensación absorbente que causaba inhalar su aroma varonil con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y sus manos enterradas en su cabeza jugueteando con el **pelo** de Syaoran.

.-.

#34. El clima era un desastre tanto como ella sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, tenía ojeras y su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido, pero eso sólo era un reflejo de su alma porque a pesar de que no quería creer toda la sarta de mentiras que le habían dicho no podía evitar dudar; un **trueno** la hizo saltar y caer en los brazos que había estado evitando, no pudo más y se abrazó a él llorando desesperadamente.

-

#42. Estaba furioso con ella por no creer y colérico consigo mismo debido a que era su culpa, la estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo aún cuando el sueño la había vencido; para Syaoran las **nubes** de angustia y soledad crecían incontenibles cada vez más rápido.

-

#50. Fue cuando ella explotó, con la fuerza y entereza de una **supernova** diciéndole todas aquellas nimiedades por las que había estado preocupada y distante en esos días, que él pudo confesar las suposiciones que había hecho a raíz de su actitud además de que tuvo que dar una explicación también, pero todo se reducía a eso: un malentendido.

.-.

#21. Lo supo quizá desde el momento en que lo vio en su inconsciente siempre estuvo enterada de ello, y cuando su corazón se aceleraba y detenía al verle sonreía porque su cuerpo sólo le confirmaba lo que sabía, que incluso si le dieran a elegir nuevamente; no, incluso si no le concedían la elección ella lucharía por volver a estar todo una **vida** junto a Syaoran.

.-.

#47. La **Luna** brillaba en lo alto Syaoran dudaba que alguna vez le hubiera tocado presenciar algo similar; la tristeza bañaba sus semblantes con tonalidades plateadas y sus rostros compungidos disfrutaban de aquella melodiosa voz que entonaba una canción desgarradora de despedida mientras lentamente el ataúd descendía a la profundidad del olvido con todas las miradas en él, estrechó con más fuerza la mano de Sakura diciendo mentalmente adiós a su amigo.

-

#43. Le encantaba cuando ella reía y cuando lloraba por cosas sin sentido, le parecía adorable aún así no pudo evitar el golpe que le dio cuando las risas se colaron por entre sus labios cuando ella dijo porque estaba derramando sus lágrimas; pero cuando ella cito dos frases de esa canción con tanto sentimiento su sonrisa trastabilló: "desde mi **cielo**, yo nunca os olvidaré."

-

#37. Su primera reacción fue maldecir y negar porque no lo quería creer, porque estaba seguro de que era un error o una simple falla, porque sonaba estúpido, imbécil y no era nada típico de él. Syaoran siguió negando aún al estar de pie frente a la tumba un año después y se sorprendió cuando fue ella la que maldijo entre lágrimas: ¡Tonta **tecnología**!

.-.

#48. Su mano sobre la suya en un gesto cálido y reconfortante, la dulzura de su mirada y la calma de su voz no había ninguna otra persona que tuviera ese conveniente efecto de sedante en él; mientras los problemas se avecinaban ella mandaba **ondas** de tranquilidad que se expandían por todo su ser y le daban fuerzas renovadas para enfrentarlos uno a uno.

-

#36. Desde pequeño evitaba esas molestas congregaciones de personas que se reunían a canjear cosas a la lata, odiaba las multitudes que se estancaban en un solo puesto e impedían el paso a los demás, pero en definitiva había sido obligado porque Sakura al contrario que él era fanática del **mercado** sobre ruedas y cada que se ponía uno nuevo en la ciudad ella tenía que ir a recorrerlo; esperaba que Daidouji no estuviera enferma la próxima vez.

.-.

#31. Los cabellos entrecanos cubrían levemente su rostro adornado por una sonrisa, ella lo miró cuando su nieto se fue corriendo con aquel pastelillo; los ojos de Syaoran tenían los mismo reflejos ámbar de antaño, ambos sonrieron sintiéndose cómplices y rejuvenecidos no fue necesario decirlo en voz alta, puesto que las palabras flotaban en el aire: "mi **hogar** está aquí, contigo."

* * *

**Notas:** Terminado el 30 de enero del 2010. ¡Buen día!


End file.
